


Namja JinGoo

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, extra-marital bliss, unconventional daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



The happiest day of Jung WooSung's forty-six years of life was when he'd married his long term boyfriend, Lee JungJae, in a small ceremony on the island of Maui in Hawaiʻi...at least it was on paper.  _Actually_ , he'd been unable to stop the thrill of his beating heart when he'd discovered that the young boy he'd helped raise in his youth was moving to the city and going to be living with them. His de facto son, Yeo JinGoo.

 

“How was your day, honey?” Greeted at the door by his loving spouse and with their houseguest seated through the dining room doors, WooSung couldn't help but to feel that he was coming home to his family.

“ _Fantastic_.” Placing a peck on his husband's lips he dropped his soft briefcase at the end table, invited by the smell of seafood stew and the allure of spending time with his two favorite people, “Is that jjamppong?” He kept eye contact with JungJae as long and deeply as he could, nothing meant by the action beyond conveying what he felt for him every day but his husband, so used to his gaze it was little more than an accustomed quirk, turned of his own accord.

“JinGoo and I got fresh geoduck at the market this morning so go change out of your work clothes quickly, I don't want it getting tough.” It was all he could do not to tear the skin smiling so wide. They really were getting along and it made WooSung just so happy to see.

“I'll be right back.” JungJae let out a comfortable sigh as WooSung took the stairs two at a time, tie already coming off before he'd reached the top of the railing and the room at the end of the hall. He really was still a big kid, regardless of age. Making his way back into the kitchenette he saw where JinGoo had gotten up from his seat and was stirring the soup the way he'd shown him. He learned fast, as JungJae had come to know quite soon after their first time being left alone, only needing a reminder here or there when he was nervous.

“ _Gently_ , JinGoo...you'll dirty up my stove.” Standing behind him, arms around the young man's body in order to reach the spoon, JungJae felt the slightest twitch of excitement reverberating through his pupil.

“...Are you sure it's okay to do this now?” He was guiding his hand by the wrist, long fingers brushing across the back and large thumb pressed in enough for stability to feel his elevated pulse with each passing second WooSung was out of the room. JungJae couldn't help himself, he laughed.

“Of _course_. Now how many times do I have to tell you that before you're satisfied?”

“Just once in front of WooSung-hyung would be nice.”

“I'll do it tonight, alright?” Moving back, now that JinGoo seemed to have the hang of keeping overflowing bubbles to a minimum and his nerves in check, JungJae wiped his hands of condensation on an overhanging dishtowel as he pulled the bar of the oven open, scent of yeasty garlic bread soon filling the kitchen and dining area of the apartment, “WooSung and I have an understanding.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

For some time now WooSung had been getting used to family life, loving every second of their growing unit and thrilled beyond belief at how well his husband had taken to the boy he'd never met before a month and a half ago. They'd even picked up similar mannerisms and it made WooSung's heart swell to know they were so compatible.

“You're as bad as JungJae, you know.” Leaning over his own bowl in order not to spill, WooSung had glanced up at the opportune moment to lock eyes with the younger man, seeing, as he did, the double-take in the movement of his hand.

“...W-what do you mean, hyung?” He was seeming so _nervous_ , WooSung's lips breaking out into the widest grin to the sight because JungJae must have been teaching him to cut corners in the cooking and figured he wouldn't notice. Jjamppong was jjamppong, whether it came from a packet base or not.

“You can't grow on a portion like _that_.” Reaching across WooSung was careful to take the largest piece of bread from the plate in the middle of the table, dropping it onto JinGoo's plate with a smirk and getting a nervous smile in return, “Hey, don't let him put you on a diet too, you're still growing.”

“O-okay, hyung.” In spite of being the subject of the minor ridicule, JungJae himself was taking it, as always, with good humor. Splitting his own bread in half in order to place the rest _back_ onto the serving platter as WooSung rolled his eyes.

“He'll be getting half portions of dessert for that.” It was _warm_ , a good rapport that had spread onto the child WooSung had always wanted them to have together and it seemed like nothing could go wrong with that, “...Speaking of desserts...when was the last time you had one after work?”

 

“Huh?” To begin with WooSung seemed confused by the question. As recognition lit up against his passionately emotive eyes he took a side glance towards JinGoo, his own demeanor becoming less bold as he smiled.

“Not for a while...I thought I was on a _diet_.” He was smiling as he laughed in soft breaths, it wasn't every day he had to explain himself like this in front of company, let alone someone who he thought of as a _son_. As usual, however, JungJae's own expression hadn't changed. A close-mouthed smile stretched across his lips while he reached for the bread he'd discarded and caused WooSung to suddenly perk back up.

“I've had some while you've been working...that's not a problem, is it?”

“Problem? Oh, _no_...you know I like you...well _fed_.” The words were innocent enough but JinGoo couldn't have avoided the innuendo in the delivery, a clear discomfort on his face as he ate now sparingly and WooSung deciding that they'd spoken enough about that over dinner, “I like it when you eat what you put on your plate too so I want to see that bowl empty, okay?”

“Sure thing, honey.” As he turned to JinGoo too, to check to make sure he hadn't traumatized the boy no doubt, a curl of hair fell down from JungJae's gelled style, WooSung reminding himself that dessert could be on the cards both after dinner and after dark as he bit his lip and dove back into his meal. Missing, as brief as it was, the exchanged raise of eyebrows and head tilts in his own direction.

 

“Did you need me to drive you today, JinGoo, baby?” It wasn't for no reason that he was staying with them, as much as WooSung would have liked it to be so, the younger man still studying to finish off high school and taking entrance exams for college within the next few months. They lived right near to the campus he was aiming for so it was the ideal situation for a soon to be student to have.

“No, WooSung-hyung, I was going to catch the bus, my first class isn't until noon.”

“Oh...You can call me appa if you wanted to you know.”

“I-I know.” He must have reminded him at least twice a day for the past six weeks, and he'd get the occasional compliance that would leave him giddy for days on end, so it was worth asking at least once more every time in his book.

“You're just going to be hanging around the house before then?”

“Yes-well, not just hanging out, I'll probably be studying.” WooSung couldn't have felt more proud.

“Get JungJae to help you if you need it, and don't forget to take a break if your eyes get tired, okay, baby?”

“Sure, okay...a-appa.” The way he kept smiling like this his cheeks were going to impair his vision soon.

“I'll see you after work...Honey, I'm leaving now...!” JungJae was still in the bathroom where he would be applying his face mask and firming treatment after showering, their kisses in the morning hadn't stopped completely due to this but of course it only made them all the better to come back to after six when there was no time.

“Don't forget your coffee, I made it fresh from the machine and put it in your thermos. Have a good day...!” It really was like he couldn't ask for anything more.

 

Not long after the click of the lock from the front door closing over came, JungJae emerged from the downstairs bathroom wearing just the pants from his pajamas.

“Did he remember the thermos?”

“He took it, I saw him.”

“ _Good_. I woke up early to get that ready, I know how much he likes syrup so I spoiled him with two teaspoons.” JinGoo smiled from where he'd taken up residence on the sofa with his breakfast. It always seemed easier, once WooSung was gone, to relax. Not that JinGoo wanted it to feel like that but he could just be so... _intense_ , “How about you?”

“Me?”

“I don't think I've seen you drink a coffee since you got here.”

“I don't really like it.” He laughed as he said it, spoonful of cereal in his mouth and feet up on the coffee table like he'd observed WooSung doing before. For one hyung thinking he'd taken on traits of his husband, the other noticed that he was all too similar to the _other_ older man, obviously from how close, as been explained to him, that they'd been when JinGoo was younger.

“Get your socks off my coffee table and I'll make you a sweet one.” He was quick to comply, no intention to study as of right now with the television and JungJae to distract him, hearing as the beans began to grind and the older man reappeared in the living room doorway, “You'll see,” walking further in, JungJae pushed the now discarded bowl aside in order to sit where JinGoo's feet had just been, leaning back with one palm along the edge of the tempered glass for balance, “WooSung will be _thrilled_ to share a coffee with his JinGoo baby down at the Starbucks...it'll be to him just like what we're about to do.”

“O-oh...” At least now he could feel somewhat allieved, it was obvious, from what he'd heard last night, that the idea of JungJae having his cake and eating it too didn't put a damper on the husbands' own love life. In fact, from the sounds of how WooSung had moaned, it only made it all the better.

 


End file.
